This proposal requests support for a set of integrated studies of the interrelations of work experience and psychological development from adolescence to adulthood. Three specific questions will be considered: (1) What experiences--in the family, school, and workplace--enhance the development of the self-concept and work values during the high school in ways that are conducive to subsequent occupational attainment? (2) How do work-related psychological orientations influence career development following entry to the workforce, and to what extent do these attitudes and values change in response to work experiences? (3) How do occupational experiences influence job satisfaction? Are certain experiences so important that they affect all workers similarly, or, as contended by proponents of the "fit hypothesis", do the determinants of job satisfaction differ, depending on the worker's personal characteristics? These questions will be addressed by secondary analyses of longitudinal data from two national panels: the 1972-3 to 1977 Quality of Employment Survey, including 1086 male and female workers (original investigators: Robert P. Quinn and Graham L. Staines); and the 1966-74 Youth in Transition Study, including 1628 males, mostly aged 22-24 at the time of the last data collection (original investigator: Gerald Bachman). Maximum likelihood analysis of structural equations will be used in the analysis of the data. The Principal Investigator's earlier research (NIMH Grant, MH 26421, "Occupational Experience and Attitude Change), based on a panel of 512 male graduates of the University of Michigan, indicated the importance of work autonomy for psychological development during the early work career. It also demonstrated the predictive utility of the self-concept, work improvement, and occupational values for occupational attainment, and the importance of family relationships for the development of these psychological resources in adolescence. The proposed research will permit an assessment of whether these findings can be generalized to more representative segments of the workforce. It will also extend the domain of the earlier study.